Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, My version
by Charlie Van House
Summary: Basically has a new subplot and the original plot divulges after they destroy the locket. Complete shocking twist at the end of the book. Please read and review.
1. Dark Lord? Acending

Chapter 1

Dark Lord? Ascending

Two figures appeared out of nowhere. "News?" The first man said.

"The best" Severus Snape said.

They both followed the winding path to a magnificent manor house with peacocks walking around. "He does alright for himself, Lucius, Peacocks I ask you?"

"That not important right now." Snape said. They got to the front door and knocked. The door opened as if by it and they went inside. They walked inside to the dining room where a group of people were sitting. At the head of the table sat a figure that put the fear of God in both men.

"Yaxley beside Dolohov, Snape beside me." The figure said.

"Yes, my lord." They both said and then sat down.

"Ah yes Bellatrix," The figure said to a woman at his right fawning over him. "I congratulate you on a happy event that has taken place in your family."

"What are you talking about my Lord." Bellatrix said.

"I am talking about you niece who has married the werewolf, Remus Lupin and how about you Draco," he said to a pale young man looking at a women floating above the table. The young man's face turned toward the figure, "Will you babysit the cubs." He said to tumultuous laughter.

"It is not our fault that our niece associates with dangerous half-breeds, and frankly the little half blood isn't even a member of the family." Belatrix said

Snape was the only one who noticed that when Bellatrix said half-breed, the figure's face twisted in fury. "That's strange" Snape thought. "Why would the Dark Lord mind if Bellatrix said half breed."

The figure then smiled at Bellatrix. "It's alright, Bella. You must cut off the root to let the plant grow whole. We must cut asunder everything to do with muggles and muggleborns." The figure said.

"You mean Mudbloods, don't you?" A small rat like man said correcting the figure.

There was a flash and a cry of pain. "DON'T EVER CORRECT ME, YOU USELESS LITTLE RAT." The figure screamed in rage.

"Yaxley, has the ministry been taken over yet." The figure asked

"It will be done by Saturday, my lord."

"My Lord, they say they are going to move the potter boy by nightfall on Saturday." Snape said.

"That's not true, there moving him by auror." Yaxley said

The figure listened o the disagreement before ending it with the famous line. "I have to kill Potter myself, he's gotten by so much by accident. I will be the one to kill Potter." He said and Snape saw the trace of sadness. Something was off here. Since when had Voldemort felt sad about Potter or anybody in general. Something was off.

Snape was broken out of his thinking when Voldemort spoke. "I take it you all know our guest." The figure said pointing at the women floating over the table. "Her name is Charity Baubage and she is a mudblood lover."

Snape saw the figures face flinch in pain as he said mudblood. "Why would the dark lord not want to say mudblood?" He thought to himself. "Well this tears it, something's definitely wrong here."

"She is also a protector of muggle right. Indeed she wants us to mate with muggles and also werewolves." He said spitting venom.

"Severus, please help me." The woman sobbed.

Voldemort waited several minutes of more begging when he said it. "AVADA KEDAVRA"

The blast of green light hit the woman and she fell hitting the floor. "Eat, Nagini"

Nagini, the big snake, looked at the figure with cold hate in her eyes. She then looked at the body. She chose the body instead of her hatred for the pathetic imposter.

"_I may be an animal but I have feelings also, you broke my heart when you took me away from my true master_." She thought as she ate.


	2. Alone and Friendless

Alone and Friendless

He was still in pain but that pain had diminished the longer he had been in exile. He had now been in exile for 16 years come Halloween. All this time in exile had shown him that immortality was a bitch.

He nearly came back a few years ago with Quirrel. He had been defeated again by Harry Potter.

Then the twelfth year he felt one of his precious horcruxes die. After that he met the snake.

The thirteenth year he read about an escape from somewhere named Azkaban. He turned the snake into another horcrux.

Funny enough he couldn't remember what happened the fourteenth year. It was as if there was a blank on that whole year. After the blank he did know that the snake had left. He had a funny feeling someone had taken her but couldn't remember who.

The fifteenth year had been his luckiest. He finally found out how to eat, move stuff, and live without possession. He put this all to work building. That was the reason for all the moments of frustration and happiness. He could feel someone listening in on his mood but didn't feel obliged to find out who it was.

By the sixteenth year, he had built himself a nicely constructed wooden cabin using magic. It was during that year when he felt another one of his horcruxes die. He hoped it wasn't the snake. He liked the snake.

So now he was here in his nicely constructed wooden cabin. He was eating a loaf of bread. He could eat by hovering over it and sucking the nutrients into his spirit form. He could taste, feel, see, hear, and touch more that he had when he had been living in a body. He loved his life right now. He had gotten used to the pain.

He was aware of a plot to destroy more horcruxes. So far he now knew that he had lost two and now had 6 left. The funny thing is that he only remembered making 6 including the snake. He knew he had never created 8, but now there were six because two had been destroyed; only problem, he didn't make the other two.

He suddenly felt the need to go back to the Inn. He went from his cabin and floated to the Inn. He looked over the food in there and went to seize some. He then caught sight of the newspaper the man over the food was reading. What he saw shocked him.

"**DUMBLEDORE DEAD AT HANDS OF SNAPE AT BEQUEST OF YOU-KNOW-WHO."**

Voldemort went rigid with shock. He then floated back to his cabin. He hadn't told Snape to kill Dumbledore; on account of he had seen Snape for 16 freaking years.

He went back to the Inn and looked over all the newspapers. What he learned shocked him.

Apparently, he had come back to power 2 years ago. That was impossible because he had been here in exile for 16 FREAKING YEARS. Wait, 2 years ago, that was during the 14th year of which he had no memory. And then there were the two extra horcruxes he didn't make. It's possible that the imposter who was now being seen as him was a part of him, a soul piece, and another horcrux. But that was impossible. This is absofuckinglutly impossible. His frustration mounted to the point he screamed. He then felt that intruder on his mood again. Who the hell was this guy to listen to him? "GET OUT OF HERE" The intruding force left.

2000 miles north of Albania, Harry Potter woke up completely confused.


End file.
